scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Rock
"Its origins are unknown...What is it, and why is it ancient? Maybe it has a purpose? Or is it some sort of thing from outer space?" ''-Water Whirlpool'' The Star Rock is a mysterious ancient being that appears throughout the Scorpius series. Due to its unknown origins, nobody has figured out where it came from. Some have suggested that this creature was formed from outer space, while others believed that it was made by humans in an attempt to keep travelers away from caves. This creature is said to be a guardian of something that is hidden deep within the caves. Gregory has encountered this creature many times as a boss, and sometimes a mini-boss, depending on the games. Physical Appearance The Star Rock, as its name suggests, is a being shaped like a two faced star made out of stone. It has yellow orbs on the tip end of each limb with lines connecting from it to the center of its body. The orbs on its body may be seen as its "eyes" to some who encounter it. Despite it being called "Star Rock", its appearance may resemble a starfish, specifically the Asterina Gibbosa. Powers & Abilities As an ancient being, Star Rock possesses mysterious powers and abilities that make it unique. Powers * Prehistoric Power - Star Rock's basic power. Mostly by its own will, it uses ancient rocks crafted by historic energy to attack. It can also control the power of rocks it summons, as well as using it for defense. * Psychorb - Star Rock can fire these psychic orbs from the "eyes" on its body. They trap foes when they hit them, preventing them from moving. * Force - Upon encountering it, Star Rock can use telekinetic energy to control the impact on enemies, whether it be done physically or mentally. It depends if the target is looking at it. * Psychic - A power used by Star Rock. Like Force, Star Rock can levitate objects or living things by its own will. * Star Bomb - Star Rock can fire these miniature-like stars from its eyes in a spiral as it spins. They do not blow up like big bombs, but the blast is enough to solidify the ground. * Flash - One of Star Rock's defenses. It will stun the eyes of onlookers, and may damage those that get too close to it. * Barrier - Another defensive move by Star Rock. It can protect itself by using the rocks, or bounce off attacks by the psychic glass formed from its mentality. Abilities * Sturdy Body - Star Rock's body is tough enough to survive any attacks. Despite it exploding and falling to pieces from Gregory and friends defeating it many times in the games, it never dies. Somehow, it can be classified as an "ultimate weapon" because of it. * Levitation - By using psychic powers on itself, it can levitate above ground while using other attacks. Some say it's capable of behaving like a machine. * Speed - Star Rock can move fast while spinning, making it a hard target to hit. It also spins as it is speeding to attack. * Gravity - Star Rock can control basic gravity by the rocks it uses. The power of gravity varies on the size of the rocks it summons. Animated Series Scorpius Warriors In this arc, Star Rock makes its appearance. When Gregory and Fire are trapped inside a cave after an earthquake closes them in, they navigate to find an exit. As they do, they come across a pedestal with a star-like stone on it. Exhausted, Gregory sits on a large rock, which causes the stone from the pedestal to revive itself, revealing it to be Star Rock. It then begins chasing Gregory and Fire relentlessly around the caves, attacking them in the process. After running for five minutes, the duo became tired, and decided to fight Star Rock. The creature attacks them with its prehistoric power, sending rocks towards them. Fire gets hit by one of them, with Gregory getting hit by Star Rock itself from behind as it flew toward him. Fire attacks it first, but Star Rock bounces his attacks by using glass, damaging him. Gregory uses Fire's Ability Orb to battle the creature, but it blocks his attacks by shielding itself with the rocks. Finding out that attacking it individually proved to be useless, they attack together. Star Rock uses a force that mentally attacks the duo, but only Gregory takes a hit, as Fire's mind is scattered, preventing him from feeling the effect. In response, Star Rock charges at them. With some effort, Gregory uses the Magic Paintbrush to whack it into a wall, leaving it vulnerable. The duo then doubled their Great Fireball, which heavily damages the creature enough to weaken it. As it composes itself, it staggers in the air, and the orbs on its body flash rapidly, suggesting that it is on the verge of defeat. With its energy fading, it flies back onto the pedestal, shutting itself down from defeat. The creature never makes another appearance in other arcs. In the Games Gregory: Vracula in Scorpius "So, I fight this thing again...How interesting...The past repeats itself." ''-Gregory Tyson'' Stonewell Caves Star Rock returns in this game, serving as a mini-boss in the Stonewell Caves, guarding a Life Orb. Gregory fights this creature in a room with it resting on a pedestal. However, the fight won't begin unless Gregory touches a rock. Once he does, Star Rock reanimates itself, engaging in combat with him. Attacks Star Rock will summon rocks and use its prehistoric powers to fight Gregory. He must keep moving to avoid the rocks it sends. If Gregory tries to attack it directly, it will shield itself, with it counterattacking by sending a rock towards him. Also, if Gregory has an Ability that launches magically, it will create a glass shield to reflect his attacks back at him with more damage. To make the creature vulnerable, Gregory will have to strike it when it flies towards him. When striking successfully, Star Rock will crash into a wall, leaving it unconscious for a few seconds. Gregory can deliver some hits to damage the creature. When it takes some damage, it will attack with some psychic orbs that Gregory must keep moving around to avoid getting hit. It will also fly into him randomly, which Gregory must duck to avoid, and fires stars in a spiral to damage him. To avoid the attack, Gregory has to follow the way the stars move in the spiral. After it finishes the attack, it will fly towards him, which he must strike it again to crash into a wall, making it vulnerable to attacks again. After taking more damage, it will summon rocks from under Gregory's feet. Gregory must keep moving, for if he stands on them as they levitate, he will be immobilized by the gravity emitting from them, giving Star Rock a chance to hit him with a rock. Also, Gregory cannot be close to it, as it will flash a light that will stun his eyes, leaving him open for Star Rock to attack. It will attempt to fly toward him from before, only at a faster rate. With successful timing, Gregory can make the creature vulnerable once again for an attack. After being defeated, Star Rock begins staggering around and falling apart before recollecting itself. It will fly back onto the pedestal and shut itself down, giving Gregory a Life Orb upon defeating it.